


Instant Crush

by leet19



Series: Music Inspiration [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, But here comes Betty!, Drabble, F/M, I suck at tagging, In love with the boyfriend of your best friend, Loki is hard to get, Love Triangles, M/M, This triangle is kinda a square, Tony is a whore, and he kinda loves Bruce, and he's stubborn, it sucks I know
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería, así que cuando el estudiante nuevo, Loki Laufeyson, le dice que no rotundamente, él se forja todo un plan para tenerlo. ¿El problema? Loki está saliendo con su mejor amigo, Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh! Corazón!

Tony Stark siempre había sido el tipo de persona que solo necesitaba abrir la boca para pedir lo que quería y esto se le sería traído al instante. Nadie había rechazado jamás a Tony (tal vez su padre, pero él no iba a hablar de eso), ni siquiera Pepper, su mejor amiga pero decidieron dejarlo para conservar su amistad (la mejor decisión que Tony jamás pudo haber tomado porque nadie lo salvaba de sus problemas como Pepper). A Tony le gustaba la vida de soltero, eso de salir con una sola persona y hacer la cosa de la fidelidad pues le daba un poquitín de flojera (bueno, mucha, si nos ponemos quisquillosos), él prefería salir de noche, emborracharse y follarse a alguien para después no volver a verlo o verla jamás, eso era mucho menos complicado.

Había sido una mañana brillante (putas cortinas que nunca permanecían cerradas, seguro que era cosa de Pepper), Tony casi se había caído de la cama al enredarse con la sábana y sino fuera que puso una mano a tiempo, se hubiera ido de cara primero contra el piso y a él le gustaba su cara, muchas gracias. Tony había decidido salir a tomar un café (traducción: no había ni siquiera una arena de café en la alacena), él había estado caminando muy tranquilo cuando de repente, lo vio. Como una maldita visión, un chico alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes profundos (mismo Harry Potter pero sin lentes y más guapo) cruzó la calle, hacia la misma cafetería que Tony estaba yendo. Era hermoso, su piel pálida contrastaba delicadamente contra su cabello y su estilo era elegante pero cómodo, Tony quería saber si sería igual de compuesto en la cama (sí, no llevaba ni cinco minutos de verlo y ya quería comérselo). Tony entró en la cafetería como un perro detrás del hueso y observó cómo el chico ordenaba tranquilamente un café con un acento gracioso que no podía ser más que británico (por eso Jarvis tenía el mismo acento, hacía que Tony se partiera de risa). El moreno se sentó en una mesa a esperar su pedido y Tony ordenó casi a la volada el suyo antes de ir a sentarse frente a él. El chico se sobresaltó levemente y alzó una ceja, mirándolo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

- _"Oh, por supuesto que puedes, necesito un poco de ese pedazo de cuerpo que te manejas"-_ pensó Tony libidinosamente antes de aclararse la garganta y presentar su sonrisa más encantadora-¡Hola! Parecías muy solo y pensé en acompañarte. Soy Tony Stark-Loki elevó un poco las cejas lo que le dijo a Tony de que sabía de él (¿quién no sabía de él, de todas maneras?), el moreno ladeó un poco la cabeza, exponiendo un poco de su pálido cuello y Tony casi se pone a salivar ahí mismo.

-Lucas Williams-respondió el moreno, asintiendo como saludo. La chica que los atendió dejó sus bebidas en su mesa y Lucas tomó la suya con cuidado, removiéndola suavemente antes de llevarsela a los labios. Okay, ahora sí que Tony estaba definitivamente babeando. ¿Cómo demonios podía existir alguien tan perfecto?-¿Necesita algo, Sr Stark?-¿estaba ronroneando? Tony podía escuchar que escuchaba un ronroneo en su voz, podía ser solo su imaginación pero ¿y qué? Vamos a cogerlo como realidad. 

-Tal vez tu número para empezar, ojos verdes-sonrió el castaño. Lucas enarcó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa completamente amable.

-Lo lamento, Sr. Stark, tal vez deba informarle que tengo novio y a este no le gustará que le esté dando mi número a extraños-informó con un tono completamente educado. Tony se encogió de hombros, le importaba una reverenda mierda que era el maldito suertudo que lo tenía de novio, él no iba a quitárselo, solo quería una noche de sexo caliente y duro completamente pervertido con este Dios de cabello negro y ojos de esmeralda.

-Estoy seguro que podemos arreglar algo por allí-dijo Tony, con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No, no lo creo-replicó el moreno, su sonrisa siendo un poco más afilada esta vez.

-Oh, vamos... estoy seguro que la pasaríamos  _muy_ bien juntos-dijo Tony, sus piernas rozando la del chico, Lucas no parecía nada feliz mientras se paraba rápidamente.

-Usted debe estar muy acostumbrado a que hagan todo lo que pide pero yo no soy así-dijo con firmeza antes de marcharse del lugar tan rápido que parecía que le habían encendido fuego en ese apetitoso trasero. Tony miró un poco por dónde se fue antes de sonreír de lado, tarde o temprano tendría ese chico en su cama y siendo quién era, había muchas posibilidades que eso fuera temprano.

* * *

Entonces... esta historia es un quita estrés para mí. Al principio, iba a hacer que fuera una historia completamente angst con este triángulo amoroso pero al final me salió un montón de humor estilo Tony Stark, por cierto, todos los caps van a ser así de cortos! Espero les guste!


	2. En el que Tony (no) estaba stalkeando

**Día 1:**

Querido Diario... no, eso no estaba bien. A ver, mejor esto. Querido Jarvis. Hoy fue el día que vi a ese bombón en esa cafetería y he decidido que quiero comermelo con todo y envoltura. Pero es escurridizo como rata, he estado rondando el lugar casi todo el día y no he podido verle ni el cabello (y es un bonito cabello, solo para que sepas). Así que pasé a lo siguiente. Buscar su nombre en google. Me pasé casi toda la noche buscando su nombre pero no salía nada por ningún lado, estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez me pudo haber dado un nombre falso.

¡Sin embargo! No perderé las esperanzas ¡Sé que voy a encontrarlo!

**Día 3:** Querido Jarvis, tengo una noticia mala y una buena.

La mala: No logré ver al Dios ese que quiero follarme, van dos días que me voy paseando por los alrededores de la cafetería como perro sabueso y la gente ya empieza a mirarme raro, necesito trabajar en mis habilidades de espía. 

La buena: Una chica no tan linda pero con buenos pechos y más chiquita que yo (creo que se llamaba Jennifer o Jenny o Jane, no me acuerdo) dice que lo conoce, que se llama Loki Laufeyson y que solo viene a este lugar los sábados para desayunar. Así que... tatatatatatan... ¡Tengo un nombre! Basta decir que le dejé una muy generosa propina y que me vine casi corriendo al apartamento para buscar su nombre.

¡Mi búsqueda va avanzando!

**Día 5:** Querido Jarvis, estoy que me lleva la puta.

Primero, me pasé investigando todo lo que pude sobre Loki Laufeyson y resulta que su apellido solía ser Odinson, del viejo gordo ese que tiene tratos con mi padre, parece que adoptó a Loki cuando era bebé y este se enteró hace poco, se cambió el apellido apenas cumplió dieciocho y tiene actualmente 20. Loki (como amo su nombre) estudia Literatura en la Universidad de New York (¿y adivina dónde estudio yo?) y le falta solo un año para sacar su título de profesorado. ¡Es todo un intelectual! Además, encontré un montón de fotos de él que me van a servir cómo material de porno mientras lo encuentro. 

¡Ya quiero que sea sábado!

**Día 8:** Querido Jarvis, hoy es sábado así que obviamente fui levantado por las putas cortinas esas de nuevo, estoy a punto de ponerle metal a esas pinches ventanas a ver si puedo dormir un sábado completo de esa manera. Peroooo, le saqué provecho y aparecí temprano en la cafetería, dispuesto a esperar a que mi bomboncito apareciera. Janine estaba en la caja y me dijo que Loki llegaba en media hora así que me pedí un café y me dediqué a coquetear con unas chicas en una mesa cercana, ahora tengo una invitación para una fiesta el próximo viernes y dos números teléfonicos. Una mañana muy productiva. 

En fin, por fin, después de tanta espera, mi querido tormento entró en la cafetería y juro que tuve que agarrarme de mi mesa si no quería saltar encima de él. ¡Pero es que estaba hecho todo un papacito! Sus pantalones negros pegados, una camisa verde intenso que sacaba sus ojos, su cabello negro mojado y ligeramente despeinado. Me puso duro en un maldito instante. Joanna lo saludó con una gran sonrisa y me señaló sutilmente (o lo que ella cree que es sutil, claro, mejor me hubiera puesto un letrero encima y eso hubiera sido más discreto). Mi Loki no estaba tan feliz, se sentó lo más lejos de mí que pudo pero eso no me desanimó, fui a su mesa, con mi mejor sonrisa, saludándolo calmadamente. Pero hay que decir que Loki tiene un humor del demonio cuándo quiere, solo necesitó soltar un par de palabras para que me sintiera la persona más imbécil del mundo y se marchó antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

Maldita puta suerte. Pero si él cree que me rendiré, está muy equivocado ¡Va a conocer quién es realmente Anthony Stark!

**Día 9:**  Querido Jarvis, si te lo pido amablemente ¿me matarías?

Hoy fui a buscar a Loki en el edificio de Literatura. Me había bañado, perfumado, vestido impecablemente y estaba en mi mejor humor para convencerlo de meterse en un cuarto oscuro conmigo y follar hasta cansarnos. Pero no tuve ni tiempo de acercarme cuando otra persona fue hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Figuré que era el puto novio e iba a acercarme para darle a saber que tenía competencia con su bomboncito cuando el tipo se voltea hacia mí.

Y puta de las madres. Era Bruce.

Decir que estaba más congelado que el titanic al fondo del mar, era un decir. Bruce me sonrió cuándo me vio y me presentó con su novio, Loki me entrecerró los ojos pero de ahí fingió que no me conocía, comportándose completamente. Una conversación llevada completamente por Bruce sucedió después, yo seguía querido que la maldita tierra me tragase y Loki seguía siendo su maldito perfecto ser. Cuando se fueron, casi suspiré de alivio y obviamente ese pequeño pinchito que sentí en mi estómago no era celos ¿Por qué tendría celos de Brucie? Yo solo quería follarmelo. Ahora sabía que Bruce estaba haciendo eso y tal vez estaba besándolo y acariciándolo y lamiéndolo y... ¡ARG! 

¿Mátame sí?

-Señor, debo recordarle que yo no soy ni su diario ni usted es una quinceañera.

-Cállate, Jarvis.


	3. Un reto es un reto

Tony se había pasado dos días encerrado en su casa, en una no-depresión-quinceañera (muchas gracias, Jarvis). Su celular había sonado con llamadas de Pepper, Rhodey y Bruce pero no había contestado, sobre todo al último. ¡Es que era imposible! ¿Qué podía ver Loki en su amigo? Bruce era tímido, retraído, sí, era brillante, también solía ser sarcástico y divertido pero ¡él era mejor! No, malo Tony, no debería pensar esas cosas sobre su mejor amigo. ¿Y qué si Loki salía con Bruce? No es como si fuera la única persona con la que follar en el mundo ¿no? Así que Tony se pegó a esa nueva filosofía y salió a divertirse esa noche. Pero claro, como las cosas siempre le salen perfectas (puro sarcasmo negro), tuvo la encantadora suerte (más sarcasmo) de encontrarse con Bruce y Loki en ese bar.

-¡Tony!-sonrió Bruce, saludándolo. Tony ya había sido atrapado y no creía que a Bruce le fuera a gustar si se escondía en el pecho de la chica rubia que estaba en su brazo.

-¡Brucie!-dijo Tony, mostrando su sonrisa falsa.

-¿Recuerdas a Loki?-dijo, haciendo avanzar al maldito bastardo. Tony tuvo que apretar los puños para mirar directamente a los ojos de Loki y no recorrer ese pecaminoso cuerpo que esa noche iba con una camisa roja que lo hacía lucia como la cosa más apetitosa del mundo, puede que Tony no sea ninguna Eva pero el quería morder esa manzana.

-Por supuesto, tu...  _novio_ -casi escupió la palabra pero sonrió todo lo normal posible.

-Stark-saludó Loki con un asentimiento.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo, Pepper estaba preocupada-dijo él. Claro, preocupada. La rubia lo había atrapado cuando estaba yendo al edificio de Ciencias y Naturaleza, le había pegado cinco veces en la cabeza, le dio una bofeta y una llamada de atención que lo hizo sentir como si estuviera delante de su querida abuelita que en paz descanse. Pepper estaba exasperada, quería saber que pasaba con él pero Tony era tan bueno esquivando preguntas, que deberían darle una medalla (si fuera un deporte, claro).

-Sí... ya hablé con ella, todo bien ahora-sonrió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, no te interrumpimos más, disfruta tu noche-sonrió Bruce y se fue llevándose a Loki de la mano.

Tony no los siguió con la mirada mientras se iban (totalmente lo hizo) y de repente su humor ya no era tan bueno, mandó a la rubia a volar a algún lado y se pidió un trago viendo como Loki y Bruce se reían de algo, luego el moreno jaló a Bruce hacia la pista y se puso a bailar con él con movimientos sensuales y provocadores. Tony tenía su vista fija en el moreno, siguiendo con ojos oscuro el movimiento sinuoso de sus caderas, casi babeando con la sensualidad de su cintura, idiotizado por la como la luz baja e íntima lo hacía lucir aún más tentador. Tony alzó la mirada, pasándola lentamente por su cuerpo antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con unos ojos verdes que lo envolvieron completamente. Tony estaba atrapado, no podía apartar su mirada de él y todo el conjunto de cuerpo y mirada hizo que se pusiera duro cómo no lo había hecho nunca antes. Loki sonrió de lado mirándolo, un gesto retador que lo hizo desearlo aún más. Luego el moreno se giró y envolvió a Bruce en sus brazos, atrayéndolo y besándolo profundamente. 

Tony desvió su mirada y dejó el club poco después. Pero no se olvidó de esa mirada. Loki había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como retarlo y ahora se enteraría porqué Tony Stark siempre conseguía lo que quería.


	4. Las flores son el lenguaje del amor

Loki estaba a punto de matar al imbécil que estaba tocando la puerta de su casa a las 8:00 AM en domingo, era jodidamente temprano.

-¿Qué?-espetó Loki, abriendo la puerta. El chico que estaba ahí saltó y lo miró medio asustado.

-Pa-paquete para usted, Sr. Laufeyson-dijo extendiéndole unas hojas para firmar. Lok soltó un suspiro exasperado y firmó, el hombre asintió y movió la mano hacia el pasillo. Al instante 4 chicos entraron cargandos grandes jarrones con rosas rojas en ellas.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Quién lo mandó?-preguntó Loki aunque era absurdo, él estaba bastante seguro de quién lo había hecho.

-Tiene una tarjeta, Sr.-dijo uno de los hombres extendiéndosela. Loki la tomó con impaciencia y la abrió, sacando el papel blanco.

_"Doce rosas..."_ Loki alzó la mirada y vio que efectivamente, eran cuatro jarrones con tres rosas cada uno. Los hombres huyeron antes de que la evidente ira del moreno los destrozara, Loki acomodó los jarrones en un rincón de su apartamento y les lanzó dagas con la mirada, esperando que le llegaran al castaño. Loki siempre había sido una persona simple, con una familia como la suya, era más sencillo mantener todo tranquilo que pelear en todo momento así que cuando Loki salió de ahí, siguió manteniendo un estilo sencillo. Bruce era perfecto, era calmado, divertido, le daba una sensación de paz que no podía conseguir fácilmente y Loki lo adoraba por eso. Su vida había estado muy bien hasta que Tony Stark había decidido que quería meterse en ella y en sus pantalones. Loki bufó en su taza de café, sintiendo que una jaqueca quería formársele. 

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Loki fue hacia allí, gruñendo para sí mismo. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a otro repartidor, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

-No puedes hablar en serio-murmuró pero la expresión profesional del chico le dijo que sí, que Stark estaba haciendo esto en serio. Loki tuvo que contestar el timbre unas cinco veces más, todas las veces con diferentes flores, le trajeron claveles, no me olvides, azucenas, lirios y margaritas. Cuando el timbre sonó por una sexta vez, Loki estaba listo para asesinar a Stark y colgar sus joyas en su pared-¡¿Qué?!-gritó abriendo la puerta y haciendo que Bruce salte casi un metro hacia atrás.

-¿Es... está todo bien?-Loki lo miró sorprendido y parpadeó.

-Eh, sí, lamento haber gritado-dijo, moviéndose incómodamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Bruce entrando luego se quedó quieto, mirando todo el juego de flores que había en medio de la sala-¿Y esto?

-Es... mmm... no sé cómo explicarlo-suspiró al final, Bruce se acercó hacia dónde estaban las tarjetas estaban- _"Doce rosas y otras flores, ninguna de ellas es cómo tú, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte, que no importa la primera impresión, todo se pone mejor. Tu admirador secreto"-_ leyó Bruce y alzó las cejas-¿Un admirador secreto?

-No tengo ni idea de quién será este imbécil, lo que sí sé es que me ha malogrado toda mi mañana, el maldito timbre no ha dejado de sonar en ningún momento-gruñó Loki, cruzándose de brazos como un niño petulante. Bruce se rió entre dientes y se acercó a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Debería estar celoso?-Loki bufó.

-Para nada, es un idiota que ya se rendirá-dijo Loki, restándole importancia.

-Muy bien... entonces ¿qué te parece si te alegro un poco la mañana?-Bruce tenía un brillo travieso que casi nunca aparecía en sus ojos y Loki sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntó coquetamente, Bruce solo se rió mientras lo arrastraba al cuarto.

* * *

Tony llegó de muy bien humor a la cafetería, listo para tomar su líquido vital y empezar el día. El castaño saludó a Judith y ella solo le devolvió un gesto de disculpa, acercándole una bolsa negra muy grande.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el castaño.

-Mm... Loki lo dejó aquí-Tony cogió la bolsa y la abrió, encontrando todas las flores muy bien puestas adentro, una nota estaba encima y él la tomó:  _"Soy un chico, no una niña"_ es lo único que decía y el castaño parpadeó un par de veces antes de reírse.

-Así que no una niña, eh...-Jane parpadeó antes su sonrisa maliciosa y se preguntó si Loki sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

* * *

Querido Jarvis: 

Le mandé a Loki flores con unos mensajes muy bien escritos si me lo preguntas, fue divertido ver cómo cada repartidor salía con una cara de terror de su apartamento, asumo que Loki no estaba de muy humor lo que cumplía mis dos propósitos, el de molestarlo y el poder darle un bonito regalo para conquistarlo. Lo único que malogró mi alegría fue ver que Bruce llegaba, pude verlos desde la ventana de su apartamento como lo abrazaba y se lo llevaba hacia lo que supongo que era su cuarto.

Maldita sea. No puedo estar celoso de Brucie, Jarvis, él es el mejor y mi hermano de la ciencia. Pero ese maldito diablo de ojos verdes tiene que ser mío ¿Cómo jodida mierda puedo jodérmelo si no quiero dañar a mi amigo?

Estoy tan cagado, Jarvis pero no importa, soy Tony-Puto-Stark y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Ya tengo otro plan en marcha...

-Señor ¿puedo decirle lo estúpido que está siendo?

-Nop.

-Acabo de hacerlo, señor.

-No lo hagas de nuevo entonces.

-... 

-Escucho un silencio sarcástico, Jarvis, no es gracioso.

-Jamás me atrevería, señor, o tal vez debería decirle señorita, ya que sigue escribiendo como quinceañera.

-No te pases, Jarvis, te convertiré en cafetera.

-Por supuesto... señorita.

-¡Jarvis!


	5. Clase de baile

-¡Loki!-sonrió Darcy, saludándolo alegremente.

-Hola, Darcy-respondió el moreno, dejando su mochila a un lado.

-¿Listo para otra clase de baile?-dijo la chica, estirándose.

-Por supuesto, cariño-sonrió el chico, sacándose la casaca y empezando a estirarse. Apenas había llevado preparándose unos diez minutos cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida tras él.

-¡Pero miren a quién encontré!-Loki volteó con rapidez y arqueó las cejas cuando vio a Tony, vestido casualmente, sus lentes negros puestos en su rostro y una sonrisa ganadora curvando sus labios.

-Stark ¿acaso te has perdido? Los geeks están del otro lado-dijo Loki, cruzándose los brazos.

-Jaja, eres tan divertido, Lokes, nunca lo hubiera pensado. De hecho, soy el nuevo alumno de la clase de baile-Loki lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú puedes bailar tango?

-Por supuesto, soy un experto-dijo con ufanería y Loki rodó los ojos antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

-Okay, veamos, entonces-dijo él y se encaminó hacia la pequeña radio, poniendo una canción y extendiéndole la mano a Stark, Tony sonrió y la tomó, jalándolo repentinamente contra su cuerpo y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura fuertemente. Loki jadeó, sorprendido por un momento antes de que Tony lo girara rápidamente, moviendo su pierna entre las suyas y haciendo su posición aún más íntima. Tony se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no gemir pero Loki era jodidamente caliente y tenerlo así, iba a morir de combustión espontánea (no que le fuera a molestar, este tipo era un Dios). Loki encontró fácilmente su ritmo, manejando su paso al ritmo al mismo tiempo que el castaño, Loki sonrió de lado y movió su mano sutilmente, acariciando un lado del cuello de Tony, fue apenas un toque rápido pero hizo que el castaño se envarara y Loki casi se rie cuando tropezó con sus propios pies, perdiendo el ritmo por un momento.

-Con que quieres jugar, eh-musitó Tony, sonriendo malignamente y su mano bajo peligrosamente por su cintura y Loki respingó, casi pisando su pie en el proceso. El resto de baile estuvieron así, intentado que el otro se cayera y para cuando la canción acabó, ambos estaban sin aire de risa. 

-Eso fue interesante-sonó una voz tras ellos y ambos giraron para ver a Bruce, mirándolos con una sonrisa tranquila. Tony casi voló hacia atrás y Loki se tambaleó levemente.

-¡Brucie!-sonrió enormemente el castaño, pasándose una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo. 

-Tony, no sabía que bailabas ahora-sonrió el castaño, avanzando hacia Loki y pasando un brazo por su cintura, dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo. 

-Tú sabes, me encanta tratar cosas nuevas-dijo el castaño con su sonrisa ganadora.

-Oh, lo sé... y creo que Pepper también lo sabe ahora.

-¡¿Pepper?!-casi gritó Tony y se giró para mirar a la rubia que se encontraba en la puerta, totalmente furiosa-Oh, mierda.

-¡Anthony Edward Stark!-gritó Pepper y lo cogió de una oreja.

-¡Ow, Ow, Ow, Pepper!-gritó el castaño, girando la cabeza e intentando soltarse.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre perder el tiempo de esta manera cuándo tienes un reporte que entregar en una hora?! ¡Jarivs me lo ha contado todo, dice que no has hecho nada! ¡¿Quieres reprobar acaso?! ¡Ya me vas a oír cuándo lleguemos, voy a...!-Loki ladéo un poco la cabeza, mientras Bruce lo abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, una sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro.

-¿Siempre son así?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sep, exactamente así-respondió el castaño luego le sonrió-¿Quieres a tomar algo?

-Claro, sólo déjame cambiarme-respondió Loki, dándole un beso y yendo hacia su mochila, su ánimo en alto.

* * *

-Te odio, Jarvis.

-Ella preguntó, señor.

-Y claro, tú tenías que decirle ¿verdad? Boca floja.

-No tengo boca, señor.

-Cómo si la tuvieras, mal amigo.

-¡¿ME PARECE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO, ANTHONY?!

-... No, Pepper.

-¡PERFECTO, AHORA TERMINA ESE REPORTE!

-... Sí, Pepper.


	6. La cosa se pone seria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony está empezando a ser obvio y Bruce no está feliz. Loki tampoco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí sube el ambiente un poco! Bruce y Loki van a ponerse sexys después del mal rato.

El baile de primavera. Esta vez era llevado a cabo en un bar muy popular y los alumnos habían venido a montones.

Tony se sentía en casa con su traje  _Armani_ , un trago en su mano y una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro. Pepper había accedido a ser su cita pero había desaparecido en algún lugar, haciendo sus propias conecciones, Tony lo prefería así, de esa manera podía coquetear sin mirar la mala cara que le pondría la rubia. Tony se movió por el lugar cómo si fuera el dueño y casi se atora con el trago cuando vio a Loki cerca del bar.

Bueno, bueno, bueno... Loki estaba  _muy_ bien. Su traje negro solo resaltaba su palidez y, por Dios, ese pantalón sacaba a relucir ese trasero. Tony fue arrastrado hacia él como un imán y Loki alzó una ceja, soltando un pequeño bufido cuando lo vio. Tony le sonrió.

-¿Puedo decirte...-tomó su mano y la besó-que luces irracionalmente guapo esta noche?-Loki frunció los labios, intentando no reírse y desvió su mirada, sacando su mano.

-Recuerdo haberle dicho que no quería nada con usted, Stark-dijo con tono frío, examinándolo sobre su copa.

-Soy conocido por cambiar las opiniones de las personas, Laufeyson-replicó él, sonriendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Incluso cambiar la opinión del novio de tu mejor amigo?-Tony casi retrocedió pero no dejó que su sonrisa cayera.

-Es solo una opinión, después de todo-Loki volvió a bufar, todo rastro de diversión borrado de su rostro.

-Salgo con tu mejor amigo, Stark ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

-No estoy haciendo nada malo-replicó Tony suavemente.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Mandarme flores, esperarme en cafeterías, entrar a mis clases de baile, coquetearme...? Bruce terminará notándolo y acabará con su amistad ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-Tony estaba empezando a enojarse ahora. 

-¿Y por qué no puedo luchar yo también, eh? ¿O es que temes que pueda separarte de Bruce?-Loki se sorprendió y Tony sonrió-Si no me temes, entonces no tendrás problemas en bailar conmigo. Después de todo, yo  no te provoco nada ¿no?-Loki apretó los dientes. Tony le extendió una mano y Loki puso la suya encima desafiantemente, dejando que lo guiara hasta el centro de la pista. Tony envolvió su brazo en su cintura y tomó su mano, dirigiéndolo suavemente en el baile, Loki tenía su mirada desviada y su cuerpo estaba tenso bajo su toque, así que Tony decidió forzar las cosas aún más. Loki saltó cuando sintió las manos de Tony tomar las suyas y ponerlas alrededor de su cuello, su mirada se entrecerró, no luciendo feliz.

-No tientes tu suerte, Stark-dijo entre dientes.

-Exacto-replicó una voz tras ellos y ambos se giraron para mirar a Bruce. El joven de cabello oscuro estaba parado tranquilamente, sus manos en sus bolsillos, sus anteojos medio caídos y su cuerpo relajado. Era la viva imagen de la calma. Excepto que Loki y Tony lo conocían bien, podían ver su enojo en la ligera estrechez en la esquina de sus ojos, el pequeño tic en su boca y cómo parecían volverse verdes sus ojos.

-Bruce-el castaño le ofreció una mano a Loki sin dejar de mirar a Tony, el moreno la tomó fingiendo calma mientras por dentro se moría de nervios. El chico lo jaló hasta envolver el brazo en su cintura y lo mantuvo dándole la espalda a Tony, bloqueando su vista.

-No sé a lo que crees que estás jugando, Tony, quiero pensar que somos amigos realmente y que no serías capaz de hacerme eso-el castaño tragó saliva y encontró su mirada firmemente.

-Me gusta Loki-dijo con seguridad y Loki se tensó aún más. Bruce lo observó por unos segundos antes de soltar una risa incrédula.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que pudiste pensar? A ver ¿cuál es su color favorito? ¿qué le gusta comer? ¿cuál es su clase favorita? ¿tiene hermanos o hermanas? ¿quiere más a su papá o a su mamá?-Tony se quedó callado, no sabiendo qué decir y Bruce sonrió sin alegría-Nunca has sido serio con nadie, ni siquiera Pepper, te gusta Loki pero para follartelo y dejarlo tirado en la pila de personas que han sido lo suficientemente incultas como para acostarse contigo-Tony saltó ante el insulto y se encontró cara a cara con Bruce, su propia furia haciéndolo ignorar las señales de peligro en su cerebro. Loki empezó a luchar contra el agarre pero Bruce lo sostuvo firmemente.

-Si en serio piensas eso de mi, es porque no me conoces realmente,  _amigo_ -Bruce curvó su labio hacia arriba.

-Es exactamente porque te conozco que lo digo,  _amigo_ -replicó igual sarcasmo. Loki se soltó del agarre y empujó a Tony hacia atrás, haciéndolo alejarse unos pasos.

-Basta, yo no soy una posesión como para que hablen de mí cómo si no estuviera presente. No quiero nada contigo, Stark, te lo dije el primer día y te lo repito, déjame en paz-dijo con firmeza y cogió la mano de Bruce-vámonos-el chico no quería moverse de ahí pero al final lo siguió. Tony sintió su cuerpo temblar por la adrenalina que aún corría por su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro, girándose y encontrándose cara a cara con Pepper.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Pues... mierda.

* * *

-¿Desde cuándo está intentando meterse en tu cama?-preguntó Bruce en voz baja, parado en medio del apartamento de Loki.

-Casi tres semanas-respondió Loki, intentando no moverse nerviosamente.

-Tres semanas-repitió él, el moreno se mordió el hombro, inseguro. Bruce se giró hacia él y Loki aún podía ver el brillo verdoso en sus ojos pero estaba siendo contrastado poco a poco por el brillo negro que aparecía cuando el deseo lo recorría-Entonces habrá que enseñarle a quién perteneces. 

Loki apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Bruce lo estuviera besando con fuerza, arrinconándolo contra la pared y haciéndolo gemir vergonzosamente alto. Porque, según Loki, la mayor habilidad de Bruce era besar, tenía una manera intensa de besar, como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo, como si estuviera muriendo de sed y tú fueras un maldito oasis. Así que, sí, Loki estaba gimiendo como una zorra por un simple beso. Bruce lo llevó al cuarto en unos cuántos pasos, casi lanzándolo en la cama y mierda, que lo parta un rayo si Bruce no era sexy cuándo estaba molesto. El de cabello oscuro le quitó la ropa rápida y eficientemente, dejándolo desnudo en unos cuántos minutos y dejando marcas por todo su cuello mientras su mano se aventuraba por su cuerpo.

-Oh, Dios-musitó Loki, arqueándose cuando la boca de Bruce estuvo en él, haciéndolo ver estrellas con cada movimiento de lengua y cada succión. Loki estuvo peligrosamente cerca en muy poco tiempo, sería vergonzoso si Loki no supiera que eso era exactamente lo que Bruce quería, él deseaba mostrarle lo que él le provocaba, lo que solo él podía hacer y Loki estaba contento de dejarlo tomar el mando. Cuando se corrió, su visión se volvió blanca por varios segundos, Loki creyó que casi se había desmayado y para cuando abrió los ojos de Bruce, estaba a su lado, acariciando su cabello suavemente y besando sus labios.

-Te quiero-susurró.

-Y yo a ti, Bruce, olvídate de Stark, él es nada contra nosotros-le dijo con sinceridad porque eso es lo que pensaba. Tony era solo una zorra que se acostaba con todos y todas las que podía, Loki había llamado su atención porque le había dicho que no, pero pronto se cansaría.

-Lo sé-respondió el de cabello oscuro, depositando un tierno beso en su mano. Una sonrisa juguetona-pero, solo en caso de que se te olvide...-Loki se mordió el labio, mirando a Bruce desvestirse.

Esta noche sería muy largo. 


End file.
